


What must be done

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In this vital hour.
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Regulus Black
Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105595
Kudos: 1





	What must be done

Our tale begins in the cave where Lord Voldemort hid his horcrux, Salazar Slytherin's locket. Ex Death Eater, Regulus Black and his boyfriend, Aberforth Dumbledore have come to retrieve it, in hopes of destroying it once and for all. They have come to the glowing emerald potion and after much disagreement, have decided that Aberforth will drink it.

Aberforth said, "Remember what I told you? Don't let me stop drinking that stuff. No matter what happens."

Regulus nodded and replied, "Whatever must be done to see this through. Abe, I promise I'll do it."

Aberforth took his hands in his own and frowned. "We agreed that it would be best for it to be me, Reggie. I came with you today to help you and if this is what will help you get that damn horcrux or whatever it's called, then that's what needs to be done. No matter what the cost is."

Regulus kissed him and whispered, "I love you, no matter what this potion does to you. I'll always love you, Aberforth."

Aberforth averted his gaze and mumbled, "I love you too, but you're not going to persuade me out of this one."

Aberforth took the goblet and filled it up with the emerald potion.

He muttered, "Bottoms up, I guess."


End file.
